Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to encrypted data processes, and more particularly, to secure encrypted mass-storage device drives with self-running applications.
Existing mass-storage devices, such as USB, Thunderbolt, Firewall device drives, etc., which include drive launcher applications typically allow for only one password to unlock a hardware-encrypted mass-storage-device. This password doubles as the encryption cypher for on-drive encryption. This is a problem for many people who need high security for vital documents that may be installed on the mass-storage device.
Mass-storage device drives (e.g., USB, etc.) typically store data but do not provide any combination of self-running applications and encryption security. This is a problem for people, companies, organizations, and other entities who need the ability to safely and securely run applications with data encryption and authentication while preventing host computer system processes from adulterating the encrypted data or access information without proper authorization. In some situations, people need the ability to carry vital documents in a portable disk drive, such as a USB drive, and be able to access the vital documents at any time and in any location. This is increasingly difficult given that so much data is derived from proprietary software applications which run on host computer systems.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to assist anyone whom makes full use of the product to be able to put their life back in order almost in every circumstance if the need arises.